


Whatever You Want

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Choking, Fluff, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hums out, eyes closed when Iwaizumi glances over. “You’re not going to be mean to me tonight, are you?”“Not tonight, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him, eyes flicking back to the road and hand gently moving over Oikawa. “I’m going to give you what you want.”





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out~
> 
> Finished this just in time for Oikawa's birthday *pops champagne bottle*  
> Not from Oikawa's perspective but it's IwaOi and focuses on birthday sex so it counts, okay?

“Tonight was so much fun. Iwa-chan should be nice to me everyday and not just my birthday.”  
  
Iwaizumi scoffs and rolls his eyes, moving his hand from the stick shift and placing it on Oikawa’s knee.  
  
“I’m always nice to you,” Iwaizumi tells him. Oikawa raises a brow when he looks over and Iwaizumi hides a small smile. “When you deserve it, that is.”  
  
“Meeeaannnn,” Oikawa whines.  
  
He’s smiling, though, and Iwaizumi grins as he looks out the windshield, runs his hand up to Oikawa’s inner thigh.  
  
It’s been a good night. A fancy dinner at Oikawa’s favorite restaurant, a private viewing at a planetarium, and Oikawa bursting into happy tears when Iwaizumi gave him that fancy telescope he had been drooling over for about three months now. Hell, he’s even dressed up nice for Oikawa, is wearing that suit that he knows Oikawa loves, those driving gloves he  _ knows  _ Oikawa has a hidden fascination with.  
  
Iwaizumi glances over at Oikawa as they wait at a stoplight, smiles in satisfaction at how his lover looks like something out of a movie, all bathed in soft red hues. His lashes are lowered, lip bitten. When Iwaizumi rubs his inner thigh, dances his fingers up high, there’s a blush of pink, an almost sharp inhale. Oikawa’s eyes flutter close and Iwaizumi smiles to himself a bit wider, continues to drive home once the light flips over to green.  
  
“You’re not worn out, are you?” Iwaizumi asks, eyes on the road and hand rubbing slowly up and down Oikawa’s thigh.  
  
“No…” Oikawa says softly, word trailing gently. “Iwa-chan hasn’t given me a birthday kiss yet.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Iwaizumi admits, hearing his smile in his voice. “I’ll give you one when we get home.”  
  
“Are you going to fuck me too?” Oikawa asks, tone playful and not quite able to hide the small dash of desire in his words.  
  
“If that’s what my baby wants,” Iwaizumi tells him, skipping on the usual teasing. It makes him smirk a little when Oikawa gives a quiet “oh” and he runs his hand up, cups Oikawa through his pants. “You want that? Want me to fuck you?”  
  
There’s a soft sound from Oikawa, his legs falling apart and hips lightly grinding up against Iwaizumi’s hand. He’s already at least half-hard and Iwaizumi’s smirk grows.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hums out, eyes closed when Iwaizumi glances over. “You’re not going to be mean to me tonight, are you?”  
  
“Not tonight, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him, eyes flicking back to the road and hand gently moving over Oikawa. “I’m going to give you what you want.”  
  
“You know what I want?” Oikawa asks, a teasing little lilt in his voice.  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says, moving his hand to gently chuck Oikawa’s chin, “I do.”  
  
There’s a quiet pouting noise when Iwaizumi puts his hand back to the wheel and he just smiles to himself, drives back home with a little grin on his face.  
  
When he pulls into the garage and steps out to open the door for Oikawa, there’s an expectant little look on his lover’s face. Iwaizumi just smiles at him, though, and holds out his hand, takes Oikawa’s hand in his and leads him into house.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, pressing against his side once they enter the hallway and kick off their shoes. “Kiss me.”  
  
“Needy,” Iwaizumi teases.  
  
He does kiss him, though. He moves Oikawa so he’s pinned lightly against the wall and cups his face, presses their lips together and kisses him nice and slow, kisses him until Oikawa gives a tiny little shiver. And then he nips at Oikawa’s bottom lip, pulls away just a bit and smiles at him, strokes his face. Oikawa’s lashes are already lowered, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and he can’t help smirking when Oikawa leans into his touch, when his eyes dart over to his hand and then back to Iwaizumi’s face.  
  
“Happy birthday, Tooru,” he murmurs, giving him a soft little peck. “You want me to take care of you?”  
  
Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi gives him another little peck, runs his hand down to Oikawa’s neck and trails a still gloved finger over his lover’s jawline.  
  
"Let’s go to the bedroom then,” Iwaizumi tells him.  
  
Oikawa follows after him like an eager little puppy, sits on the edge of the bed obediently when Iwaizumi tells him to. There’s a quiet, needy little noise from the man when Iwaizumi strips off the navy jacket, tosses it to the side and steps toward his lover.  
  
He knows Oikawa enjoys this, knows Oikawa likes seeing him dressed up. Nice slacks cut just right, a button up with a waistcoat over it, a tie, the  _ gloves _ . He knows exactly what Oikawa likes, always has.  
  
It’s hard rolling up his sleeves with the gloves still on but he manages it and gets to watch Oikawa’s teeth digging into his bottom lip for his efforts, gets to see a hungry little look floating across that pretty, pretty face.  
  
“I’m going to take such good care of you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi tells  him, cupping Oikawa’s cheek and drawing out a little stuttered noise, a pale throat swallowing back some moan. “Make you feel so good.”  
  
“Please, Hajime,” Oikawa whispers, lashes fluttering just a bit. “ _ Please _ .”  
  
Iwaizumi smiles at him, strokes at his cheek and watches as gorgeous eyes go hazy, smoky and wanting.  
  
“How do you want it?” he asks softly. “Rough? Fast? Or nice and gentle?”  
  
There’s a little nod at “nice and gentle,” a slightly deeper breath taken and Iwaizumi’s smile grows. He loves being rough with Oikawa, loves fucking him until he’s boneless and covered in marks and left pleasantly sore and sated. But he loves being gentle so much more, loves slowly taking his pretty, pretty boy apart and making him cry from tender love and affection before piecing him back together again.  
  
Oikawa is a treasure and treating him like one is one of Iwaizumi’s greatest delights.  
  
“Alright, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him, his smile sinking even into the words. “Nice and gentle it is.”  
  
He kisses him softly, tilts Oikawa’s head to a good angle and keeps it nice and slow, tender and sweet. Oikawa lets out such a needy little noise when he pulls away and something in Iwaizumi rumbles with satisfaction, so pleased with how easily Oikawa falls into desire under his care.  
  
He gives just the tip of Oikawa’s nose a little peck and shuffles onto the bed behind him, kneels on the mattress and slips a hand around that elegant throat he loves to leave bruises on. He presses softly against it, not quite choking but giving Oikawa the feeling of being held, under his grasp. When he smooths a gloved thumb over Oikawa’s jawline, Oikawa trembles against him, rests his head back against his shoulder.  
  
“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says quietly, lips moving against the curl of his lover’s ear. “Do you see yourself, in the mirror? Do you see how soft you are against me? How beautiful and good you are?”  
  
There’s a quiet little whimper and Iwaizumi smiles to himself, looks across the room and into the mirror over their dresser, sees their reflections and the way Oikawa’s gaze is hazy, almost transfixed. He carefully applies just a little bit more pressure to Oikawa’s throat, runs his free hand down Oikawa’s chest and to his hips. Long legs part easily, obediently, and Iwaizumi hums in satisfaction as he gently squeezes at Oikawa’s erection, makes his lover moan quietly.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Iwaizumi whispers to him. “So, so good to me. Look at yourself. You’re so stunning, Tooru.”  
  
Another whimper, Oikawa’s cheeks flushing just a bit and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Iwaizumi catches his eye in the mirror and runs his tongue over the curl of Oikawa’s ear, nuzzles into thick brown hair and nips at his jawline.  
  
“Iwa- Iwa-chan is being so nice,” Oikawa whispers, words shaky and just a bit choked.  
  
Iwaizumi hums and nips at Oikawa’s jawline again, noses against it as he applies just a bit more pressure to Oikawa’s neck to make him moan.  
  
“Told you I was going to be nice to you, baby,” Iwaizumi murmurs to him, dropping soft kisses to his cheek, his neck where he can. “I’ve been wanting to tell you how good you are, how beautiful you are. How sweet you taste, how bright and talented you are. You’re so  _ good _ , so  _ much _ . My pretty, smart, amazing Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes squeeze shut in the mirror’s reflection, a whimper sounding and his hips rutting up against Iwaizumi’s hand. He looks ready to protest, to brush it off with a soft laugh. Iwaizumi runs his hand from his neck to his chin, though, tilts his head up so he can kiss him breathless and stop Oikawa before he can deny how amazing he is.  
  
Oikawa’s always had such a problem accepting that he’s good, that he’s amazing, talented, so fucking extraordinary that sometimes he doesn’t seem real. He won’t really accept Iwaizumi’s praise, likes to laugh it off and tease Iwaizumi over it. He acts so confident while brushing all the compliments, all the praise off and it’s so infuriating and he just wants Oikawa to know he’s enough. He’s more than enough. He doesn’t have to claw his way up higher and higher.  
  
This is why he likes it to be gentle. This is why he likes to break Oikawa apart, tear him into little pieces until he’s glazed over and crying. Oikawa needs to hear it, needs to hear how good he is.  
  
Iwaizumi just wants Oikawa to understand how much he loves him.  
  
He pulls away with a soft bite to Oikawa’s bottom lip, nuzzles against his cheek and gives his throat a little squeeze.  
  
“Be a good boy and get undressed for me,” Iwaizumi tells him, not quite ordering him but more so nudging Oikawa in the direction to keep things going.  
  
There’s a ghost of a pout on Oikawa’s face when Iwaizumi pulls away but he obeys Iwaizumi, works nimble fingers over buttons and pulls his belt off quickly. Iwaizumi just smiles and moves to open their nightstand, pulls out the bottle of lube he had bought after some careful research.  
  
It’s going to be a shame that these gloves are going to end up a little...dirtied. But, really, it’s going to be easier to clean them than he had originally thought and it gives him an excuse to buy new gloves and save these for the bedroom.  
  
Maybe he’ll have Oikawa pick out the next pair.  
  
Oikawa is naked by the time he turns back around and shuffles over, cock hard and flushed so prettily that it makes Iwaizumi feel a little  _ hungry  _ as he runs his eyes over his lover.  
  
He could almost hit Oikawa for being so effortlessly beautiful.  
  
He moves behind him again instead, presses a few soft kisses to his neck while he pops open the bottle of lube, drizzles it over his gloved hand and Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa gasps a little at the cool liquid but his eyes are zeroed in on Iwaizumi’s gloves when Iwaizumi glances at the mirror’s reflection.  
  
“You...you’re not going to take them off?” Oikawa asks, voice breathless and almost hopeful.  
  
“Told you before I know what you like,” Iwaizumi tells him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and the lube on the bed. When he wraps his lubed up hand around Oikawa’s cock, Oikawa moans so  _ loudly _ , presses back against Iwaizumi’s chest and whines his name. “That’s right, baby. You just enjoy it and let me take care of you.”  
  
“Ha- _ Hajime _ ,” Oikawa moans out, hips moving as he tries to fuck up into Iwaizumi’s hand.  
  
Iwaizumi hums in satisfaction, peppers kisses along a creamy shoulder as he works his lubeless hand up to Oikawa’s throat again.  
  
It’s nice when Oikawa lets himself fall into it without a fight.  
  
He gently wraps his hand around Oikawa’s throat and glances over to the mirror, almost smirks at the reflection. Oikawa looks so good like this, looks so good melting against him while Iwaizumi lightly chokes him, jerks him off nice and slow.  
  
And the gloves look  _ nice  _ against Oikawa’s skin. Iwaizumi’s always had a slight  _ thing  _ for the difference in skin tones, for how Oikawa’s skin seems to look like moonlight when pressed against his, soft light running over desert sand. This is nice, too. It’s nice seeing how creamy skin stands out against burgundy leather. It’s nice seeing the contrast between a cock flushed pink and leather dyed dark, dark red.  
  
It looks good and Iwaizumi wonders if this is going to end up becoming one of  _ his  _ kinks too.  
  
“Feel good, baby?” Iwaizumi murmurs, making his voice nice and low as he moves his lips right next to Oikawa’s ear.  
  
“F-faster,” Oikawa demands, almost begs. He’s right on the edge of it, has already let himself start to fall but just needs a little bit more to give himself up completely. “Do it  _ faster _ .”  
  
Iwaizumi just hums and complies, jerking Oikawa off a little bit faster, twisting his wrist in just the right way to make Oikawa throw his head back and moan so, so prettily. He sounds so  _ good  _ doing that, all his little noises so sweet and needy. It makes Iwaizumi want to fuck him, lift his pretty boy up into his lap and hold his hips down while grinding into him nice and deep.  
  
But, no. That can wait. They have time.  
  
Iwaizumi works Oikawa through his first orgasm easily, jerking him how Oikawa wants it and placing kiss after kiss onto his shoulder as he lightly chokes him, showers him in quiet praise.  
  
Oikawa comes right after Iwaizumi tightens his hold around that pretty, pretty neck and tells Oikawa that he’s a work of art.  
  
It’s so satisfying to watch Oikawa come. He’s so fucking beautiful and open in the moment, so stunning and gorgeous. He really does look like a work of art and Iwaizumi’s smile in the mirror’s reflection is almost unbelievably fond.  
  
“God, I love watching you,” Iwaizumi whispers to him, loosening his hand from Oikawa’s throat and running a gloved finger over Oikawa’s spent cock. “So beautiful, baby.”  
  
Oikawa shivers and whines, practically melts back against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just smiles, pampers him with kisses along his neck and shoulder as he moves his hands down, grips Oikawa’s thighs and hauls him into his lap. He gets a soft moan from Oikawa when he rolls his hips up, gently spreads Oikawa’s thighs open so he can stroke up their insides, pet at him until he catches his breath.  
  
He noses against Oikawa’s neck while he waits, nips gently at the skin and nuzzles against him, encourages him to look in the mirror, see how gorgeous he looks all flushed and on the edge of starting to get wrecked. It just makes Oikawa whimper, flush darker and try to hide his face against Iwaizumi, whine his name and grind back against his cock.  
  
“More already?” Iwaizumi teases.  
  
Oikawa just nods, hips moving in a way that makes Iwaizumi want to swear.  
  
He’d push, normally. Tease him, make Oikawa beg for it. But not tonight. He’s going to be good to his baby, give him a break and give him what he needs without making him work for it, without making him ask for it.  
  
“Lay down for me, sweetheart,” Iwaizumi tells him with a gentle nip to his earlobe. “I’m going to take care of you.”  
  
It’s with a shiver and a mewl that Oikawa moves off Iwaizumi’s lap and lays on the bed, back against the pillows and face flushed, lip bitten.  
  
“That’s it, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says softly, moving a gloved hand up Oikawa’s thigh as he shifts and crawls over. “Going to make you feel so, so good.”  
  
“Please,” Oikawa whispers, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
There are no theatrics to this. No teasing, pouting, whining or coaxing. Just Oikawa naked, not quite vulnerable but so much more open than he usually allows himself to be.  
  
It almost feels like it’s Iwaizumi’s birthday instead.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles, leans down and presses a soft kiss to the inside of Oikawa’s knee. He trails little open mouthed kisses just up past Oikawa’s mid thigh and then skips up to his stomach, presses his lips to that gorgeous, fit stomach before running his tongue over the trail of come left on his lover. Oikawa’s stomach twitches underneath his tongue and Iwaizumi has to pull back so he doesn’t laugh, so he doesn’t smile against his skin.  
  
He’s half tempted to tickle Oikawa to tears.  
  
He doesn’t, though. Instead he shifts, grabs the bottle of lube and drizzles his fingers with it, tosses it to the side again and makes himself comfortable so he can watch Oikawa as he fingers him open.  
  
This is going to be interesting.  
  
He trails his fingers over the cleft of Oikawa’s ass, watches as full lips part and a moan gets swallowed back. Oikawa’s eyes stay shut but his breathing does pick up, his hands do twitch on the covers.  
  
“You ready, baby?” Iwaizumi asks.  
  
Oikawa’s nods, flutters his eyes open just enough to peer at him, lip bitten and then released.  
  
“Are...are you going to wear them?” Oikawa asks, swallowing right after.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles, almost smirks as he looks at his flushed, eager boy.  
  
“You want me to,” Iwaizumi tells him, tracing Oikawa’s hole lightly. “So, yes.”  
  
“Never said that,” Oikawa mumbles, eyes darting away and the tips of his ear turning pink.  
  
Iwaizumi hums, gently eases just the tip of his finger in and earns a surprised little squeak.  
  
“We both know that I know exactly what you want, what you like, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, taking in the quiet pant that runs through Oikawa with satisfaction before slowly easing his finger in deeper. “I always do.”  
  
He thinks he hears a little mumble of “not fair” and smiles, hides a little huff of laughter as he gently begins to ease the digit in and out of Oikawa while sliding his hand up his chest, moving to thumb over a pink nipple.  
  
It’s...odd. Not feeling Oikawa’s warmth underneath his hand, not feeling his perfect heat, how soft his skin can be is odd. He can still feel Oikawa clench around his finger, tighten and slowly relax, yes. But it’s different. He’s not sure if he’s really into it or not but Oikawa seems to be enjoying it so he’s happy to continue like this- easing Oikawa open while running a gloved hand over that perfect, sculpted body and making his pretty boy whine, moan.  
  
He takes his time working Oikawa open, getting him used to one finger and then adding another and another. It’s amazing watching Oikawa slowly crumble underneath him, amazing drawing out wanting little whimpers and seeing a haze of pleasure form over those indescribable, perfect brown eyes of his.  
  
He’s just so _ good _ like this, letting Iwaizumi take care of him without fuss or theatrics. So pretty and open and taking what’s given with happy little sighs and moans, fluttering lashes and an arched back. He’s gorgeous and Iwaizumi just wants to swear at how lucky he is to have something so divine under his care.  
  
He can’t help slipping his free hand underneath Oikawa, pressing it against his back and arching it higher, meeting Oikawa’s chest with his lips. He kisses it, feels the heat rising under creamy skin and groans just a little, peppers kisses up to Oikawa’s neck and gives a light bite to it as he twist his fingers, curls them and makes Oikawa shake. Oikawa keens, just a bit, at the next bite and his arms come up to wrap around Iwaizumi, a hand going to his hair and tugging on the locks, pulling at them and then pushing him closer.  
  
He can feel Oikawa shake and whimper, skin stuttering against his lips and almost growls out his satisfaction. He kisses Oikawa instead, sucks a little hickey onto that pale, pale neck and nips at the skin, laves his tongue over the tiny bite mark and noses his way up to Oikawa’s ear.  
  
“How do you want it?” he asks, almost breathing the question out as he twists his wrist, curls his fingers and makes Oikawa moan. “What do you want, baby? You want it just like this? On your back?”  
  
Oikawa whines and grinds back against Iwaizumi’s fingers, whimpers his name and trembles, just a bit. Iwaizumi waits patiently, lets him move his hips and shudder against him instead of pinning him down like he normally would, instead of teasing the answer out of him.  
  
“L-lap,” Oikawa mumbles after a bit. “Wanna be on your lap.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi murmurs. “You want me to hold you down and fuck you nice and deep, Tooru? Or do you want to ride me until you’re sated?”  
  
Oikawa moans, tries to rut up against Iwaizumi and digs his nails into Iwaizumi’s shoulder through his clothes. Iwaizumi just hides a little grin, presses soft kisses against Oikawa’s neck while he waits for him to mumble out what he wants, what he needs.  
  
“H-Hajime,” Oikawa whines softly. “I...fuck me, please.”  
  
“Of course, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him, placing one last kiss to his neck. “Give me just one second, sweetheart.”  
  
The petulant whine Oikawa lets out when Iwaizumi carefully eases his fingers from him makes Iwaizumi smile a bit wider, grin down at his pretty,  _ needy  _ boy and give him a kiss- something soft and slow that makes Oikawa sigh with pleasure when Iwaizumi pulls away.  
  
When he pulls away to strip off his clothes, Oikawa wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi’s wrist, drops his eyes to the bed and shakes his head. There’s a flush on his face, something just a bit darker than the one that had been born from being worked up and worked over.  
  
“Leave the suit on,” Oikawa tells him, eyes drifting from the bed to look at Iwaizumi through his lashes. “I...I want you to leave it on. And the gloves.”  
  
There’s really no helping the amused little smirk that quirks onto Iwaizumi’s face, the raised brow.  
  
It’s just...cute. The little bit of embarrassment that Oikawa seems to have is  _ cute _ . Out of the many, many,  _ many  _ kinks Tooru Oikawa has, Iwaizumi wearing a suit and leather gloves might be the most innocent and yet  _ this  _ is the one that’s causing him to act almost shy, a tiny little bit embarrassed.  
  
He’s really ridiculous and Iwaizumi loves him so, so much.  
  
“Whatever you want, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him fondly, leaning over and giving him a little kiss. “Do me a favor and get my cock out for me? Buttons aren’t the easiest with these.”  
  
Oikawa giggles a little at that, smiles and puts his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, runs them down his chest and hums in appreciation. He nudges Iwaizumi to switch positions with him, to prop himself against the pillows before he fits himself snugly in between Iwaizumi’s legs, lowers himself down to mouth at Iwaizumi’s cock through his slacks.  
  
It’s teasing and good and Iwaizumi groans just a little, raises his hand to pet through Oikawa’s hair and finds himself missing being able to feel soft strands, thick locks.  
  
This is about Oikawa, though, and he’s happy to wait until later to card his fingers through his lover’s hair.  
  
And he seems happy with it anyway, so pleased when Iwaizumi moves a gloved hand to touch his cheek. Iwaizumi’s not really sure why this is a  _ thing  _ for Oikawa but it’s a simple, easy indulgence and so worth it just to get to watch Oikawa’s gaze drift dreamy as Iwaizumi thumbs across his cheek.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmurs, petting at him a little as Oikawa nuzzles against the bulge of his cock. “God, I love you so much, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa flushes darker, almost seems to squirm before he cups Iwaizumi’s cock through his slacks, unbuttons the pants, pulls down the zipper and takes Iwaizumi’s cock out.  
  
He’s always really enjoyed this part, seeing the pleased, appreciative look on Oikawa’s face as he takes a moment to eye Iwaizumi’s cock. It’s a stroke to the ego and so is the little lick of Oikawa’s lips, a quick darting of tongue before his lover leans down and slowly, slowly noses up Iwaizumi’s shaft, looks up at him through thick lashes.  
  
He’s so, so  _ pretty  _ down there. So pretty running his tongue over Iwaizumi’s shaft, looking up at him with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. Iwaizumi likes the way Oikawa looks, likes how his cock looks swollen and proud against creamy skin, likes how his pretty,  _ good  _ boy looks so  _ needy  _ as he licks at him, as he runs sinfully talented lips over his shaft.  
  
“Fuck you’re so good,” Iwaizumi groans out, petting at him again and curling his fingers into Oikawa’s hair. “So good, baby.”  
  
There’s a pleased hum that makes Iwaizumi want to buck into Oikawa’s mouth, pull his hair tighter and fuck up into an eager, willing throat.  
  
But this is about Oikawa. His wants, his needs. He can wait another time fuck his pretty boy’s face.  
  
So he schools his hunger, his lust, and just watches Oikawa work him over, pets at him and murmurs little encouragements and praise.  
  
“That’s it, baby. You’re so, so good. Such a sweet mouth, such a good boy. You’re amazing, Tooru. God,  _ fuck _ .”  
  
Oikawa whimpers from the praise, arches his back and gives Iwaizumi a tantalizing view of a rounded ass, the curve of his spine and the little back dimples that cave in deeper as he pushes his hips up higher.  
  
“ _ Fuck _ , baby.”  
  
He’s not going to last too long if Oikawa decides to spend much more time sucking him off. He’s just too talented with his tongue, too pretty and too eager. He’s so  _ good _ , has Iwaizumi so weak and so ready to fuck him boneless. The way he swallows him down as if he’s parched  _ kills  _ Iwaizumi. It’s so fucking good and it’s hard not to fuck up into him, pull him down and use him until he’s a pretty, pretty mess.  
  
Iwaizumi almost trembles a little when Oikawa pulls off of him, starts lapping at the head of his cock and looking up at him with hazy eyes, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed the most gorgeous pink.  
  
He’s so fucking  _ beautiful  _ and he’s  _ Iwaizumi’s  _ and, even after all these years, he  _ still  _ can’t believe he has someone so amazing and brilliant as his partner, his lover, his boyfriend, his bestfriend.  
  
“God, I love you,” Iwaizumi murmurs, stroking over Oikawa’s cheek with his knuckles. “Baby, you want it?”  
  
Oikawa nods, pushes himself up from the bed and seats himself on Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi hisses a little when their cocks brush together, grabs Oikawa’s chin and kisses him until Oikawa’s whining into his mouth, pressing against him and rutting his hips up.  
  
Iwaizumi breaks away with a nip to Oikawa’s bottom lip, cups his cheek and hums happily.  
  
This is all so  _ enjoyable _ .  
  
“Grab the lube for me, Tooru?” he asks, one more kiss pecked to Oikawa’s lips.  
  
Oikawa snatches it up, nearly drops it in his hurry and makes Iwaizumi let out a huff of laughter.  
  
“Eager,” Iwaizumi teases, pressing a kiss to the very tip of Oikawa’s nose when he narrows his eyes. “I love it. Love knowing you want me, baby.”  
  
“Need you,” Oikawa corrects, flicking open the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezing some into his hand. Iwaizumi has to bite back a moan when Oikawa grasps him, twisting his wrist in that clever way of his that makes Iwaizumi grit his teeth so he doesn’t fuck into Oikawa’s hand. “I need you so  _ bad _ .”  
  
The words tilt up into a soft whine at the end, Oikawa fluttering his eyes close and letting out a such needy little noise. Iwaizumi groans, plants his hands on Oikawa’s hips and presses a kiss to the underside of Oikawa’s jaw.  
  
God, his baby is so good.  
  
“Than let me take care of you, sweetheart,” Iwaizumi murmurs, placing a few more kisses against soft skin. “Sit on it. Get me inside you.”  
  
Oikawa shivers at that, opens his eyes and bites his lip before nodding. He shifts, moves so he’s straddling Iwaizumi and dips one hand down to grasp Iwaizumi’s cock, makes Iwaizumi inhale sharply as he strokes slowly.  
  
“No condom tonight?” Iwaizumi asks, squeezing Oikawa’s hips lightly.  
  
Oikawa shakes his head, trembles a bit as he rubs Iwaizumi’s cock against his entrance.  
  
“Want you to fill me,” Oikawa mumbles, head ducked down and lashes lowered.  
  
_ Shit _ .  
  
Iwaizumi swears and cups Oikawa’s face, tilts it back up and kisses him a bit too rough for the nice and gentle that he had promised.  
  
But, god-  _ fuck _ . His pretty, pretty boy in his lap, rubbing his cock against his tight ass and telling him he wants to be filled?  _ Fuck _ . It’s hard enough not pushing Oikawa onto his back and fucking him senseless.  
  
He swallows and kisses Oikawa again, makes it more gentle, more sweet and soft.  
  
“Yeah, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Okay. Whatever you want.”  
  
Oikawa shivers, wriggles his hips and bites his lip again, closes his eyes and slowly, so slowly begins to press down.  
  
It’s agonizing. It’s so slow-  _ too  _ slow- and it just makes Iwaizumi want to pant, grip tighter onto Oikawa’s hips and pull that sweet ass down until he’s seated fully in his boy, until he’s buried in him and making Oikawa keen.  
  
He doesn’t, though. He just lets Oikawa take the lead, lets Oikawa grab onto his shoulders once Iwaizumi is inside and sink down at his own pace.  
  
He’s so  _ tight  _ and so  _ hot  _ and so  _ good  _ and it makes Iwaizumi groan when Oikawa digs his nails into Iwaizumi’s shoulders through his shirt, makes him growl when Oikawa lets out a little sob.  
  
“H-Hajime,” Oikawa whispers, clenching as he sinks lower and whimpers.  
  
“Take your time, Tooru,” Iwaizumi tells him, voice a little rough with some trace of desperation. “At your own pace, baby.”  
  
Oikawa whines, digs his nails in deeper and trembles. But then he sinks lower, takes Iwaizumi all in and whimpers, clenching around his cock and making Iwaizumi hiss through his teeth.  
  
“Fuck you’re so good,” Iwaizumi tells him, moving his hands behind Oikawa to squeeze at that perfect ass he loves so, so much. “So tight. So perfect.”  
  
Oikawa moans, moves his arms so they drape over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and drops his head, pants a little bit. Iwaizumi squeezes his ass again, runs his hands up to Oikawa’s hips and lets him sit still, adjust.  
  
“Still want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” Iwaizumi asks softly. “Or does my baby want to take the lead?”  
  
“Fuck me,” Oikawa begs. “P-please. Fuck me, Hajime. Make me feel _good_.”  
  
Iwaizumi groans at the pleading, grips Oikawa’s hips and feels his cock twitch. Oikawa begs so, so  _ pretty  _ and it’s so, so  _ good  _ and all he wants to do is please his boy and give him what he wants, what he needs.  
  
“Alright, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him, taking a little breath to keep control of himself. “Going to make you feel so good.”  
  
He rocks his hips up gently, gives an experimental, shallow thrust up into tight heat. It gets Oikawa moaning, gets his boy tightening up and shivering. Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s hips a little tighter, keeps his thrusts shallow, soft as he waits for Oikawa to relax more, melt against him.  
  
“H-Hajime,” Oikawa whimpers. “Deeper,  _ please _ .”  
  
Iwaizumi groans, runs his hands up Oikawa’s sides and then rests them on his hips again, moves him up a little and then back down. He does it a few times, gets his boy letting out quiet, whiny “ _ ah’s _ ” that make Iwaizumi want to lose his self-control, fuck him into the mattress.  
  
He sets a good pace, starts fucking up into Oikawa when he brings his hips down and earns a shivery little whine of his name. He keeps it slow, deep. Nice and gentle like his baby wants it.  
  
And  _ god  _ does he want it.  
  
Oikawa wants it so bad, mewls so fucking  _ pretty  _ when Iwaizumi rolls in deep and tilts his head back, exposes his neck. He lets out such a broken little cry when Iwaizumi runs a hand up his chest, wraps his hand around that pretty, pretty throat.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Iwaizumi murmurs, running a thumb over his throat, digging it in just a bit. “You always sound so, so good. You make the sweetest noises for me, kitten.”  
  
There’s a whine at the words, Oikawa dropping his hips down and swirling them, leaning forward into the hand against his throat. Iwaizumi swears, adjusts his hold on Oikawa’s neck and lets Oikawa fuck himself on his cock, ride him. He moves his free hand to Oikawa’s cock, grasps it gently and lets Oikawa fuck up into it as he bounces in his lap so prettily.  
  
He wants to keep it sweet, he wants to keep it slow. But he wants to give Oikawa what he wants, though. Wants his baby to have his pleasure as he likes it.  
  
So he lets Oikawa take the lead, fuck him to his desires. If Oikawa wants to ride him now instead of have Iwaizumi fuck him, that’s fine. If Oikawa wants Iwaizumi to push him onto his back and fuck him breathless, that’s fine. It’s all fine. Anything Oikawa wants is fine, good, perfect. He’ll give his boy what he wants happily.  
  
And it’s so, so  _ good _ . All of it, no matter the pacing, who is leading things. Watching Oikawa’s face crumble and screw up in pleasure, eyes a little teary and lashes fluttering is good. Seeing the flush spread all along those pretty, pretty cheeks and down to his chest is good. Feeling Oikawa clench around him, milk him, is good.  
  
Good, wonderful, fantastic,  _ perfect _ .  
  
Fuck he’s so lucky.  
  
“Like it, baby?” Iwaizumi murmurs, twisting his wrist and loosening his hold on Oikawa’s neck, just a little. “Feel good?”  
  
Oikawa gives a quiet little sob, shivers and nods the best he can as he slumps against Iwaizumi’s hand, whines a little.  
  
“More,” Oikawa chokes out, less demanding and more pleading. “Tighter.”  
  
Iwaizumi smiles and tightens his hand back around Oikawa’s throat, rocks his hips up to meet Oikawa as his pretty, sweet,  _ needy  _ boy drops his own down.  
  
“Okay, Tooru,” he murmurs.  
  
They keep it up with Iwaizumi carefully choking Oikawa and letting his boy ride him to his heart’s desire until Oikawa is shaking and crying just a bit, pawing lightly at Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi drops his hand and Oikawa slumps over, rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and trembles.  
  
It’s amazing seeing the little tears cling to long lashes up close. It’s amazing feeling Oikawa shake against him, shiver and whine as he clenches around him, so needy and desperate.  
  
“Fuck me,” Oikawa whimpers out, grinding down hard. “Pleasepleaseplease-”  
  
Iwaizumi shushes him gently, kisses him as he puts his free hand to Oikawa’s hip again, starts jerking him a bit faster.  
  
“I’ve got you, baby,” he promises, rolling his hips up and fucking into that tight, perfect heat. “You can come whenever you like.”  
  
Oikawa whines at that and Iwaizumi smiles, takes his own shaky breath and  _ tries  _ to keep the pace Oikawa had set.  
  
It’s just- his baby feels so  _ good  _ around him. So tight. So hot. So  _ perfect _ . Every little clench around his cock, every little moan and whimper and shake leaves Iwaizumi breathless, leaves him wanting to fuck his boy to pieces. It’s so hot, doing this. Oikawa is fucking  _ beautiful  _ and feels so  _ good  _ and it’s so  _ different  _ wearing the suit. He’s sweaty, yes, and it’s a little uncomfortable but something about it is so  _ good  _ too. His pretty, pretty boy naked in his lap, whining and whimpering as Iwaizumi fucks up into him still fully dressed is so fucking-  _ god _ .  
  
He doesn’t even know how to describe it. He just knows it’s  _ good _ . Too good. They need to do this again.  
  
“HajimeHajime _ Hajime- _ ”  
  
Iwaizumi groans at the little pleading call of his name, at how Oikawa whimpers and tightens around him, at the way his baby whines when he fucks into him a little harder.  
  
“Y-yeah. L-like that. More, please,  _ Hajime- _ ”  
  
Shit.  
  
Iwaizumi swears, takes his hand off Oikawa’s cock and places it on his hip, lifts him up, slams him down to take his cock. Oikawa keens at that, claws at Iwaizumi’s back the best he can and moans out his name, repeats it in such a sweet, sweet broken little cadence.  
  
“Ha-Hajime.  _ Hajime _ . Hajimeee. Yesyesyes _ yes _ . Haji- _ Hajime _ .”  
  
Iwaizumi swears again, almost growls. He almost wants to close his eyes so he can last longer, stop being so overwhelmed by how fucking pretty Oikawa is in his lap, eyes hazy and lips trembling and tiny little tears clinging to long lashes.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Iwaizumi manages to tell him, voice hoarse as he moves a hand to stroke over Oikawa’s back. “So fucking beautiful. Can’t believe you’re mine, sweetheart. You’re so-  _ fuck _ . You’re so fucking amazing.”  
  
There’s a sob from Oikawa, his hips tightening up even more and his eyes squeezing shut. He’s so, so close and Iwaizumi just wants to take him there, get him off and have him shivering in pleasure.  
  
“So good,” Iwaizumi groans out, going a little bit harder to make his boy whimper and shake. “So good, so tight. Fuck you’re-  _ fuck _ .”  
  
He kisses him and it’s a little rough, a little sloppy but it’s good. It’s so, so good and  _ Oikawa  _ is so, so good and  _ fuck  _ he loves his baby, loves how well he takes him.  
  
“Take me so well, baby. So, so good. So beautiful, so-  _ fuck _ . God,  _ shit.  _ You’re so good. Tight and beautiful and so smart and fucking-  _ fuck _ . I love you baby, sweetheart, darling,  _ Tooru _ .”  
  
And with that Oikawa comes. He throws his head back and cries out, shakes against Iwaizumi and  _ comes _ . Iwaizumi swears and wraps a hand around Oikawa’s cock, a hand around Oikawa’s throat. He works him through it, gently jerking him and gently choking him as he rides out his own orgasm, as he groans out his boy’s name and buries himself in so fucking deep, fills Oikawa like how he had wanted.  
  
“So fucking good, baby,” he manages to pant out through the little fog that he falls into.  
  
Oikawa just whimpers and whines, feebly bats at Iwaizumi’s hand around his cock when it gets to be too much.  
  
Iwaizumi gathers him up and lays him on the bed, grinds deep in him and causes Oikawa to tighten and then go slack, a low moan sounding from him as he fists the covers and lets his lashes flutter.  
  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi mutters, pressing a tired kiss to Oikawa’s forehead.  
  
And he  _ is _ . Oikawa is so, so,  _ so _ beautiful. He’s hazy and soft and flushed the prettiest pinks, the most gorgeous reds. His lashes are still wet, lips swollen just a bit from where he had dug his teeth in themand he’s just _ beautiful _ . Gorgeous. Ethereal.  
  
Iwaizumi shivers a little, cups Oikawa’s cheek and presses a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
They stay still for a while, catching their breath and clinging to each other until Iwaizumi slowly pulls out of Oikawa. Oikawa winces a little at that, whines softly and digs his nails into Iwaizumi’s exposed forearm.  
  
Iwaizumi just kisses him gently and pulls out and away, staring down at his sleepy boy with a smile.  
  
“Shower time, baby,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Then you can rest.”  
  
There’s a groan, something more petulant than pleasure fueled, and Iwaizumi smiles, laughs just a little bit as he takes the gloves off and tosses them to the side.  
  
“Come on, Tooru,” Iwaizumi coaxes, gently reaching a hand out to run a finger over Oikawa’s spent cock. “We can have a shower and then cuddle up and watch whatever movie you want.”  
  
Oikawa shivers underneath him, cracks open his eyes and looks up at him.  
  
“Ice cream too,” he mumbles, lifting his arms up and looping them around Iwaizumi’s neck. “And movies. Plural.”  
  
Iwaizumi smiles and moves so he can lift his pretty boy up and carry him off to the bathroom. There’s a happy sigh when he stands and begins to walk, Oikawa nuzzling against him and smiling in contentment.  
  
“Fine,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Movies. Plural. Whatever you want, sweetheart.”  
  
Oikawa giggles a little, smiles so happily at that as he strokes over Iwaizumi’s chest, gives another little pleased smile.  
  
“Iwa-chan, there’s come all over your shirt and waistcoat,” Oikawa tells him, smiling as if he weren’t the one to do it. “So  _ icky _ . We’ll need to get it dry cleaned.”  
  
“Well maybe if _someone_ didn’t want me to fuck them while wearing it,” Iwaizumi teases him, setting him down on the bathroom counter so he can strip his so called icky clothes off.  
  
“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, pouting just a little. “You promised to be nice.”  
  
Iwaizumi just laughs, steps closer to Oikawa and cups his cheek gently.  
  
“I’m always nice,” Iwaizumi tells him. Oikawa huffs and Iwaizumi grins, giving him a peck on the lips. “When you deserve it.”  
  
“You used that earlier,” Oikawa points out, sticking his tongue out just a little bit. “Silly Iwa-chan can’t think of new lines.”  
  
“You’re such a brat.”  
  
“I’m  _ your  _ brat,” Oikawa sings, lips lifting into a pretty little smile. “And you love me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi tells him, smiling just the same. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
He kisses him softly, rests his forehead against Oikawa’s and smiles so wide it almost hurts.  
  
“Happy birthday, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
